J'ai prié le Diable et j'ai reçu un cadeau maléfique
by LadyShadow22
Summary: Je m'appelle Natsuko Hizumi, je viens d'emménager dans une nouvelle ville. Demain, je vais entrer à St Maria, un lycée catholique de grande réputation. Croyante depuis ma plus tendre enfance, j'ai toujours prié quand j'avais besoin d'aide. Pourtant, un soir alors que je me suis fait agresser j'ai prié en dernier cours le Diable et je crois que je vais le regretter.


La journée aurait put bien commencée ce matin sauf que malheureusement ce ne fut pas le cas. Je me présente, je m'appelle Natsuko Hizumi et j'ai 16 ans. Je suis étudiante en première année au lycée Saint Marie. On peut dire que je suis une fille totalement ordinaire. En effet, je suis une bonne élève, gentille, serviable et aimable ; la fille parfaite quoi ce qui est tout le contraire de mon frère Hidan, qui lit est le rebelle par définition. Je suis une jeune fille éduquée dans l'éducation catholique bourgeoise, contrairement à mon frère qui vénère un espèce de dieu nommé Jashin. Oui, ma vie était tout à fait ordinaire sauf que depuis ce fameux soir où j'ai faillis perdre la vie, un démon me suit tout le temps peu importe l'endroit où je suis. Vous vous demandez sans doutes comment j'ai put expliquer à mes parents qu'un homme me suive comme ça ? Et bien, à vrai dire je leurs fait croire que c'est mon petit-ami sinon je ne donnais pas cher de ma peau si il apprenait que c'était un démon.

Mais revenons plutôt à cette journée qui comme je l'avais dit aurait pût bien commencé, mais cela était sans compte sur ce qui me sert de « petit-ami » démoniaque. A l'heure où je vous parle ce sale diablotin dormait dans MON lit et contre MOI. Rien de plus normal vous trouvez ? Oh oui, cela pourrait même être classé de mignon mais si je vous disais que ce dernier avait les mains plutôt baladeuse ? Ah, c'est moins marrant maintenant. Donc, quand j'ouvris les yeux pour la première fois de la journée, je découvris donc ce démon les mains sur mon corps si pure et parfait. Bien sûr, je ne perdis pas une minutes et l'envoya valser par terre grâce à la couette.

**« - Aie ! Je peux savoir ce qui t'a pris femme ?! **Hurla t-il.

**- La réponse est simple. De un, tu étais endormis contre moi. De deux, tes mains baladeuses et perverses n'étaient pas aux bonnes endroits. Et de trois, je ne t'aime pas !** Conclus-je pour répondre à sa question alors que je me levais pour me diriger vers la salle de bain.

**- Je ne vois pas où est le mal, j'ai toujours dormis avec mes amantes succubes comme ça.**

**- Justement ! Je ne suis pas une de tes pouffiasses démoniaques bonne à te lécher les pied pour obtenir de ton attention !** Ajoutais-je.

**- Je ne demandes pas ton avis ma jolie. Je fait ce que je veux et quand je veux.**

**- Non, tout au contraire ! Dois-je te rappeler que tu trouves sur Terre et non en Enfer. Ici, tu n'as aucun droit sur moi ou sur les autres humains.**

**- Rappelle-moi à qui tu dois la vie Natsuko ?** Il sourit au coin d'un façon malsaine.

**- Certes, c'est toi mais dans tout les cas tu vas me prendre mon âme alors qu'est-ce que cela change ?!**

**- Cela change, dans le fait que parmi tout les humains auxquels j'ai étais aux services, tu es la première femme mais si j'avoue que j'aurais préféré une femme mature plutôt qu'une gamine espiègle et qui plus est catholique.**

**- Heureusement, que je suis catholique cela t'empêche de me tripoter. Et puis, tu le sais très bien tant que j'aurais ma croix tu ne pourras rien me faire**. Déclarais-je en désignant l'insigne religieux autour de mon cou.

**- Tu as bien raison, mais je tiens à te rappeler aussi que ma marque est placée dans ton cou ce qui signifie que tu m'appartiens corps et âme. Ce qui veut dire que si j'ai envie de te faire tomber dans la luxure, je peux te faire TOUT ce que j'ai envie**. Il susurra tout cela au creux de mon oreille. »

Cela aurait put bien se dégrader si ma mère n'avait pas frappé à ma porte avant d'entrer dans ma chambre, panier de linges en mains avec son doux sourire. Elle nous regarda tour à tour, trouvant la situation adorable. Mon « petit-ami » me tenait par les hanches et quand à moi j'avais le rouge aux joues. Ma mère posa le panier de linge sur mon lit et nous adressa un : **« Bonjour, les amoureux » **avant de repartir en fermant délicatement la porte, nous laissant à nouveau seul. Je repoussa mon démon brusquement et partit m'habiller de mon uniforme à la salle de bain en pensant bien à fermer la porte avant. Mais, rien n'empêchait ce dernier de tenter de me mater mais cette fois j'avais bien paré ma défense, il ne pouvait donc pas espérer me voir. Il soupira et se mit contre le mur et attendit donc.


End file.
